stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile
Warning: This profile contains spoilers for recent events. No pun intended. Name: Stephanie Brown Aliases: Spoiler; Robin IV Status: Active Marital status: Single Parents: Arthur Brown (A.K.A. The Cluemaster); Crystal Brown (A.K.A. Agnes Bellinger) Offspring: One baby girl, name unknown Age: Currently around 19. Place of Birth: Most likely Gotham City, or the suburbs surrounding it. Occupation: Student; vigilante Height: 5'5 Weight:'''110 lbs '''Hair: Blonde Eyes: Blue Abilities/Powers: Stephanie was armed only with her martial arts and gymnastic skills. Robin gave her weapons such as smoke bombs to use when he could, and later when she got friendlier with Batman (Starting issue 84) she was able to secure the whole Bat-arsenal, including a Kevlar costume. She received erratic training under Robin III, Batgirl II, Oracle, Black Canary and Batman. Associates: -Tim Drake (Boyfriend; friend; crime-fighting partner ) -Cassandra Cain (Best friend; crime-fighting partner) -Bruce Wayne (Mentor) -Barbara Gordon (Mentor) -Dinah Lance (Mentor) -Dr. Leslie Thompkins (close friend, caretaker for a year) -Alfred Pennyworth (Acquaintance) -Ted Grant (Acquaintance) -Helena Bertinelli (Occasional crime-fighting partner) -Connor Hawke (Acquaintance, one time crimefighting partner) -Selina Kyle (friend, fellow vigilante) -Dean (last name unknown)(Ex boyfriend; father of her daughter) Previous affiliations: -Bat Clan -Birds of Prey -Young Justice -Teen Titans Intellect/personality: -High school education -Average intelligence Skills: Very skilled in gymnastics and martial arts. Trademark move is a roundhouse right cross. Member of school gymnastics team. Has also shown a talent for sewing, both costumes and backpack holsters. Skilled at handling a motorcycle, grappling hook and various gadgets. Has some minor training in various forensics and detective skills. (Former) member of girls softball league, shown to have good aim, throwing skills and handling of clubs as a result. Knows CPR and how to dress a wound (including bullet wounds) and other minor medical techniques. Strengths: Brave and resourceful; high tolerance for pain; optimist who refuses to give up. Weaknesses: Impulsive; spacey; emotional. Personality traits: Optimistic; sarcastic; angry; talkative; stubborn. Motivations: Making the world safe for young girls like herself; proving she is not like her father; making up for her father's criminal acts; romantic involvement with Robin; want of Batman's approval Fears: Failure; becoming like her father. Important events in her history: -Stopping her fathers first heist as Spoiler (Detective Comics (647)-649) -Stopping her fathers second heist and receiving a kiss from Robin (Robin 3-5) -Becoming Tim's girlfriend (Robin (56)) -First team up with Batgirl (Batgirl(20)) -Discovering her pregnancy (Robin (57)) -Having her baby and giving it up for adoption (Robin (65)) -Meeting Dinah Lance and becoming her apprentice (Robin 80 Page Giant) -Training with Batgirl (Batgirl (28)) -Discovering Tim's true identity and becoming apprentice to Batman (Robin (84)) -Becoming Robin in an alternate reality in "World Without Young Justice" (Robin (102)) -Her father's "death" (Robin (109)) -Batman tells her to stop being Spoiler (Gotham Knights (37)) -Becoming Robin IV (Robin (126)) -Teaming up with Batgirl as Robin (Batgirl (53)) -Fired by Batman Robin (128) -Her death (War Games-Batman (633)) -Saves Batgirl's life as a ghost (Batgirl (62)) -More near death experiences with Steph for Cass! (Batgirl (72)-Batgirl (73)) -Person dressed in a Spoiler costume makes an appearance after Stephanie's death (Gotham Underground (2)) -Tim is reminded of Stephanie when he meets rogue vigilante "Violet" in her purple costume, mentions Stephanie's lack of memorial, and believes he sees Stephanie in the hall at his high school (Robin (170)) -Spoiler unmasks and reveals herself to be Stephanie (Robin (172)) -Spoiler finally talks to Tim to warn him he's been led into a trap. Enraged and believing her to be an impersonator of his dead loved one, he attacks her, only letting up slightly when she says his real name. Before she can reveal who she is though, they are interrupted by Sin Fang. (Robin (173)) -Spoiler reveals herself to both Robin and Batman as Stephanie Brown, and is welcomed back into the Bat Family. She has apparently also finally learned Batman's true identity as Bruce Wayne. She reunites with her mother as well. Robin (174) -Spoiler teams up with Tim again for the first time since her absence, and a story about her time in Africa is told. (Robin/Spoiler Special) -Stephanie accompanies Tim to Titans Tower, and gets to interact with several of the Titans. (Teen Titans (third series)(66) History Stephanie Brown was an athletic blonde teenage girl who took gymnastics and martial arts and excelled at both. Her father was in and out of jail and her mother was overworked and addicted to pharmaceuticals. Due to her father's villainous exploits and her mother's low paying job as a nurse, the family was constantly strapped for cash. Stephanie Brown first came on the scene as a vigilante to "spoil" the crimes of her villainous father, the Cluemaster. Though Arthur Brown has been cured of his clue dropping psychosis, Stephanie decided to leave clues for him so the authorities could foil his plans. Tim Drake, Robin III, saw Spoiler in the act and believed her to be working with Brown. He chased her down and unmasked her, only to receive a brick to the face. He figured out Stephanie's identity and recruited her to help his and Batman's own vendetta against Arthur Brown. Stephanie jumped in to save Batman from her father and the Cluemaster threatened her with sulfuric acid. In order to save Stephanie, Batman revealed Steph's secret identity as daughter to Brown, who was shocked to unmask her and confirm she was his daughter. Stephanie then quickly took her father down and was on the verge of choking him to death when Batman talked her out of it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//1/1b/Spoilerorigin0008quickpic.JPG When her father escaped from jail again, Stephanie returned as the Spoiler and teamed up with Tim Drake to stop him. She succeeded and saved Tim's life and he was so grateful he kissed her. This got Stephanie interested in a romantic relationship with the Boy Wonder, much to Tim's chagrin, and she decided to continue being a vigilante. After many encounters, Tim was finally forced to admit he was attracted to Stephanie. He asked her to be his girlfriend, but warned her because of his promise to Batman he couldn't tell her his real name. Stephanie agreed. Soon after, Stephanie discovered she was pregnant, a product of a fling she'd had with a boy named Dean. Tim took her to Lamaze classes in his fake "Alvin Draper" identity and despite having been relocated to Keystone, made it to the hospital in Gotham to help her have it. Though initially hesitant, Stephanie agreed to give up her baby for adoption after having a dream where her father took her baby from her. Tim moved back closer to Gotham and lived at Brentwood Academy, an all boys boarding school. His and Stephanie's relationship grew strained as she grew more upset she didn't know his secret identity. She began following him around in an attempt to find out where he lived, one of these ending disastorously when she was confronted by Secret, a team mate of Tim's from Young Justice who nursed a crush on the Boy Wonder and was insanely jealous. Spoiler mostly acted in self defense, and though she got some shots in the powerful Secret gained the upper hand, and Tim and YJ Mentor Red Tornado intervened before things got ugly. The girls were made to apologize to each other. (Spoiler later helped Young Justice out along with other teen heroes, and was abducted once by a crazed Secret much later on. She was released with no memory of what happened along with Greta's other abductees when Tim talked sense into Greta.) The tension between Tim and Steph did not stop, though. After they saved a girl Tim admitted to knowing, Stephanie suspected Tim of cheating on her and refused to speak to him. But, while Tim was away on a mission with Lagoon Boy and forgot to check in with Batman, the Dark Knight approached Stephanie, told her Tim's real name and asked her to go check on him. Tim was infuriated with Batman for giving away his secret without when Tim had worked so hard to protect it for Bruce's own sake,and had never revealed Batman's secret identity. He went away to clear his head and Batman decided to train Stephanie. Stephanie also gained a mentor in Dinah Lance, the Black Canary and worked with the Birds of Prey for a while. During this time, Stephanie developed a close friendship with the second Batgirl, Cassandra Cain. Cassandra trained Stephanie and enjoyed her company and the two bonded over father issues. http://img75.imageshack.us/img75/3990/stefstuff5pc6.jpg Tim came back, and not blaming Stephanie for what had happened, resumed his relationship with her. Meanwhile, Stephanie found herself shut out of the cave while Bruce Wayne was on the run from the cops for a murder he had been framed for. Stephanie went to talk to Batman about being shut out and Batman abruptly told her she didn't have the skills or the talent. When Steph protested, Batman sent her on a mission to capture a Kobra Cult leader to test her to see if she could figure out he had already taken care of the mission. She didn't, and he fired her. Stephanie's world was rocked once more when she learned that her father had not only died, but done so while doing a mission saving people for the Suicide Squad for no reward whatsoever. Stephanie took a short break from crime fighting after this and she was let go from the Birds of Prey, but soon resumed her Spoiler identity. When Tim's father found out about his dual life, Tim was forced to quit being Robin. Stephanie, angered with Tim when she thought she saw him kissing another girl and determined to prove herself to Batman, made her own Robin costume, broke into the Batcave and declared to Batman she was the new Robin. Batman accepted, though Alfred suspected this might be a ruse to get Tim back on the job. http://images.wikia.com/stephaniebrown/images//b/b9/Appearancestephasrobin.jpg Stephanie served briefly as Robin, teaming up with her best friend Batgirl and even defeating Zsasz, but after she disobeyed orders from Batman and tried to save him from the assassin "Scarab" and got captured while doing so, he fired her and forbade her from even being Spoiler. Hurt and determined to prove herself, Stephanie used files from the Batcave's computer and decided to use one of his plans to wipe out Gotham's gangs. She was not aware that the "Matches Malone" required to be present was one of Batman's alternate identities, as he did not tell her. She accidentally started a gang war, and was captured by Black Mask, who tortured her for information. She eventually escaped, and beat Black Mask down. He grabbed a gun, which she yanked out of his hand. She decided not to use it so as not to betray Batman, and Black Mask shot her. She managed to get out and up to the rooftops despite her injuries. Batman found her and took her to the hospital. She died there, first asking "Was I really Robin?" to which Batman replied "Of course you were." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//9/91/Steph52awww.jpg Batman discovered in the "War Crimes" series that the Cluemaster was still alive and repentant for his crimes upon learning of his daughter's death. He was also angry at Batman and released information on Stephanie to the public, but pointed Batman towards Dr. Leslie Thompkins as Stephanie's killer. It was indeed revealed the the long time good-Samaritan and pacifist Dr. Leslie Thompkins let Stephanie die from lack of medical treatment in an attempt to dissuade Batman from taking on sidekicks. Stephanie appeared twice to Cassandra Cain in near death experiences, once Stephanie urged her friend to fight for her life and the second time told her of how Bludhaven would be bombed. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//2/23/CassGhostSteph32.jpg Much later, someone in a Spoiler costume appeared in Gotham Underground #2 and attacked Tim and Barbara only to be stopped by a surprise attack from Wildcat. However, before a shocked and battered Tim could unmask her, she escaped. This Spoiler appeared to have a cloaking device and possibly some means of super speed. She blew up the Babs's computer lab. It was revealed later in the series The Penguin had hired her and given her the costume to help him take over the Gotham Underworld. Meanwhile, over in Robin #170, Tim thought he saw Stephanie in the halls of his school, recognizing the way she walked. Before he could catch up to her, however, she disappeared. Then, in #171, he thought he saw her scaling the rooftops in her Spoiler costume. Once again, he caught up to her, only to find nothing once more. At last, in Robin #172, Spoiler was seen watching Robin. Though he did not see her, she said "Good night, Tim," wistfully in his direction and unmasked, revealing herself to be a blonde girl who is almost certainly Stephanie. This makes it likely the Spoiler in Gotham Underground is Steph as well, most likely working undercover. In Robin #173, Spoiler actually confronted Tim, trying to warn him that he and Violet have been led into a trap.Tim believed this to be someone impersonating Stephanie and was enraged. As he screamed at her about desecrating the memory of someone he loved, Spoiler, not fighting back, ducked a kick then was pinned to the wall by the throat. Tim grabbed at her mask and she finally said "Please, don't do this...Tim..." and as Tim reacted in surprise they were interrupted by Sin Fang blowing a hole in the wall and announcing it would be his privilege to kill them both. The story continued in #174. Spoiler and Tim escaped Sin Fang, but Tim left a tracer on her. He and Batman tracked her down to an apartment. Angrily, Spoiler took off her mask, revealing herself to be Stephanie Brown, indeed. Tim rushed her and kissed her, lifting her into the air. Stephanie told him to slow down, and Batman explained that he always suspected she was alive, and that's why she didn't have a memorial. Batman welcomed Stephanie back into the "Bat family" and they took her to the cave, where after greeting a shocked Alfred, she explained that Leslie Thompkins did fake her death, and that the body buried was someone else's, but she felt like she was running away and had to go back to Gotham. In addition, Batman at long last has seemed to reveal his identity as Bruce Wayne to her. Tim took her to see her Mom at the hospital, and understandably seemed a little put out by both Bruce and Steph's deception of him. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//9/9c/357px-Stephsbackomg0002.jpg The Robin/Spoiler Special had Tim and Steph heal a few wounds by busting open a kidnapping ring together (though the status of their relationship remained uncertain) and introduced the friends Steph has been hanging around with, a rather punk, but nice, crowd that liked to party in abandoned subway stations. It also revealed that Stephanie decided to go back to Gotham and be Spoiler after saving a small African village from the gun wielding fanatic Katavi, and rushing Leslie to the hospital for a gunshot wound. The strain between Tim and Stephanie got worse when Batman dissapeared, apparently insane. Earlier, Batman had asked Stephanie to keep Tim away from the situation, which caused Stephanie to delete a picture of Batman going crazy Tim was looking for from a thug's cell phone. When Tim found out, the dynamic between the two became even more tense. Stephanie came up with a plan to protect Tim and rebuild Gotham. It involved hiring Scarab with money Tim had given The Penguin earlier in exchange for information on Batman. Scarab used non-lethal weapons to break up rioting cops causing trouble under Steph's orders. Steph tried to enlist The General to help her as well, but the villain shot at her instead. Stephanie skillfully dodged the kill shot, but caught the bullet in the shoulder. However, she punched the General and escaped, looking for medical attention. She found Scarab has been payed more money by the mysterious Red Robin and was now on a contract to kill Tim, but she tackled Scarab and saved Tim's life.She tackled Scarab again once more when Scarab shot an RPG at Tim, and eventually Tim grabbed the injured Stephanie and used a low grade version of the Scarab's fear gas to disperse the crowd. Stephanie was not sure what to think of these extreme methods, and revealed to the readers her plan to "make Robin better" by hiring villains was under Batman's orders. But she wondered if making Tim a better Robin would make him a worse person. Red Robin was revealed to be The General and he let Tim know Stephanie has been to see him. Tim then realized the General had to be the one who shot Steph and began to get suspicious about her secrecy. Going back to The General's warehouse to investigate, Tim was seriously injured in an explosion from a bomb the General, now posing as Anarky, left. Though he did not contact Stephanie after the incident, she knew he was alive because she combed the rubble for him after the police left. As she watched the Gotham gangs fight, she thought regretfully on how he didn't trust her anymore. However, she vowed to make it right. Stephanie, doing her nightly rounds in Gotham, stumbled upon the Gotham Gangs trying to make a truce. However, Lynx II was having none of it, and grabbed a Blackgater, Dublin, around the neck after smashing the table. Stephanie, uncomfortably reminded of War Games,burst through the glass window, kicking Lynx in the face. Lynx yelled that she won't lose to some poser in the a cape, but Spoiler handily defeated her with some pizza pallets. The meeting erupted into fighting, and Stephanie wondered if it was partly her fault. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/stephaniebrown/images//d/db/Lynx.jpg The fight was interrupted by a man yelling that Anarky is outside. Everyone ran out, and Anarky threatened them with a bomb. Spoiler yelled that she would stop it before it hits the ground, to which Anarky said, "but will you stop the one I planted three hours ago?" and the plaza promptly exploded. Spoiler and several others are thrown by the blast, but Steph did not appear to be seriously injured. Tim arrived to fight Anarky, wearing the Red Robin cowl to cover his burnt head. While the two boys fought,it was up to Stephanie to calm down the gangs and get them to help with the chaos. With the help of the Gotham cops, she succeeded, but the General had planted a bomb near. He told Robin that the bomb would either blow up Steph or Officer Harper, and he must pick which damsel to save. Tim thought of how Harper was there because she listened to him, and Steph was there because she didn't, but then forced himself to choose not between the people, but the most likely location of the bomb. He guessed correctly in saving Harper. After it all went down, Steph and Tim met. Stephanie tearfully realized Tim knew about her deception, and Tim angrily confirmed he found security tapes of her hiring the Scarab. Steph explained that Batman had ordered her to make him sweat, in order to make him a better Robin. Tim yelled at her, telling her he knows she's been under a lot of pressure, and that he loves her, and that's why he can't have "Spoiler" screwing up anymore. He then said "Don't ever let me catch you in that costume again" and jumped off the roof. Tim tried to call Stephanie later, but she didn't answer, and instead looked inscrutably at her Spoiler costume hanging on her closet door. Set either before or after all this, Tim begged Stephanie to come with him to Titans Tower to give him moral support when he quit the Teen Titans due to his responsibilities in Gotham. Stephanie complied, and got to interact with a few team members, including Tim's ex Cassandra Sandsmark, Traci Thirteen and the explosive Amy Allen, before she left in the Bat-Plane with Tim. Stephanie tried not being Spoiler, but couldn't help herself when she saw Nocturna committing a burglary, and she surreptitiously stopped her. The narrator of the story implies that this has made her realize she will probably keep being Spoiler no matter what Tim says.